Play or Die
by cottoncandy411
Summary: A pokemon FF kinda made some stuff up, so its not exactly pokemon battles everywhere. Who doesn't love pokemon! Its sooo kawaii! Please Read, I appreciate it much.
1. I HATE PIANO!

Play or Die...

I HATE PIANO!--Chapter 1

"la fa do, la fa do," repeated Tommy Lee Ketchum. He was taking piano lessons on level 5. He wasn't always that interested, but took it anyway, to make his father proud. He was a cute 10 year old, jet black hair, brown almond eyes and a lean figure.

"la fa do, mi re fa do," tommy repeated after the teacher as he played the keys.

"great job!" said the teacher.

"Thanks, Ms. Smith," he smiled, took his books and went out of the class. He kept his smile on until he left the school building.

"I hate piano!" he screamed, practically all the birds flew away at the sound.

"You hate what?" said a voice behind him. Tommy turned around to see his dad.

"Erm...hi dad..."he stammered.."I, meant to say, I hate Pokemon..."

"hmm," said his father. His father was pokemon master of the world, Ash Ketchum. He knew how much his son hated piano, but he wanted Tommy to accomplish something that he gave up.

"I know how much you love Pokemon, but you have to keep taking lessons." His father smiled and took him to the car. Tommy always wanted to be like his father, a pokemon master.

_But how could I become a master if I'm taking stupid piano lessons!-_he thought.

"So may I ask," said his father, "Are you thinking, how could I possibly become a Pokemon Master, if I'm taking lessons."

Tommy looked shocked, _--hhow ccould he possibly know?_

"Ya, I was going to ask that," he shrugged.

"Well,"his father answered, "you can't, and I'm sorry." He continued to drive and finally they were home. Tommy felt so angry, he slammed the car door and stomped up to the porch. Looked at his mother and slammed the door.

"Hi hon--" she was stopped by her son's slam. Tommy's mother had brown hair and beautiful green eyes, her name was May, the daughter of the rock pokemon gym leader and winner of 10 pokemon contests.

"I wonder what's gotten into him..." she siged and sat back in her chair.

"Don't worry about that," said Ash, "I'll talk to him."

May nodded as Ash went inside.

_All he wants is to be a pokemon master..like me...-_thought Ash. When Ash got to Tommy's room, he found him practising on his keyboard, singing,

"how I wish to be, a pokemon master, pokemon master."

"That's a cool song," said his dad smiling,"did you compose that?" Ash closed the door and pulled a chair next to his son.

"You know," continued Ash, "you don't have to play piano, we could go out tomorrow and buy some pokeballs."

"pi--chuuu!" cried Tommy's pet pichu.

"Sounds great dad," answered Tommy,"I'm going to stick to this." He grunted and continued to play. His dad felt guilty and left the room.

Tommy slammed the door as his father left and hit the keys on his keyboard. Dang! the keyboard screamed and Pichu and Tommy covered their ears. Tommy got up and went to bed...

"I hate Piano, I HATE IT, HATE IT!" he screamed. Pichu hugged Tommy and comforted him,

"Pichu..."

Tommy's screams could be heard from downstairs, his father and him went through this everyday when they got home from lessons.

"Honey," said May, "we have to deal with this, whether we like it or not.

"I know," said Ash, "before something bad happens."

Tommy was still in his room screaming, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I guess, I'll have to stick to piano, for dad...but in the meantime," he got up and packed all his piano books away with his keyboard in the closet. Pichu looked up at him.

"There,"he said smiling, "I give up..."

**Hey guys, this is chapter 1, hoped you liked it...**

**cottoncandy411**


	2. The Mysterious Piece

Chapter 2--

The Mysterious Piece...

The morning sun trickled through the transluscent glass window and touched Tommy's face. He was in the middle of a dream.

_-- I choose you pichu!---_

_"Pi-pi!" cried his partner._

_"Thundershock!" cried Tommy. Pichu's violent bolts stormed the room hitting the opponents pokemon._

_"Yes!" yelled Tommy, "we're gonna win!" He clenched his fists and had a huge determined smile on his face._

_"The opponents pokemon has lost and is not capable of winning this battle, the winner of the round is..." The referee was stopped by a voice.. Tommy looked up to see a huge keyboard man._

_"play me, play me!" it said aloud. Fur Elise was playing in the background._

_"you have to play me, you have to play me..."_

_"But I'm the winner," cried Tommy._

_"But you have to play me first..." said the nagging keyboard man._

_Tommy ran for his life..._

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Tommy awoke from his dream.

---_keyboard man eh?--_

He quickly took out the keyboard from his closet and set it up.

"There,"he grinned, "no more keyboard man." Pichu awakened from the sound of his voice.

"Pichu?"

"Oh, you're awake pichu," he smiled and held his pet in his arms. He touched his stomach,

"Boy, I'm hungry..I never ate dinner yesterday." He went downstairs and found his mother cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning baby,"

"Good morning mom," he replied, "what's for breakfast!"

"Pancakes!" smiled his mother. Tommy loved his mother's pancakes and plus his birthday was coming in two days!

"Early birthday gift?" asked his father as he came down from the stairs. He went up to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"eww," muttered Tommy, "parent love." The thought of love made Tommy shiver.

"Well, I'm gonna go guys, see ya later." said his father. Tommy Lee's dad worked at the Pokemon convention center, where many trainers went to entertain their pokemon. Tommy was too young to enter and was always disapointed when his dad went to work.

"Bye," muttered Tommy and quietly ate his breakfast. May felt bad for her son and tried to talk him into doing something else.

"Hey, why so glum-chum?"she laughed and pinched his cheek making a mark.

"Oww!" cried Tommy as he touched the mark.

"Well sorry Mr. Sensitive,"his mom laughed again. "you know, if you want you can come with me to 3 Dimension Mall, we can get pokeballs."

"Ok," shrugged Tommy and got Pichu in the hallway.

"Pi-pi-chu!"cried the pet. Tommy gave pichu a piece of pancake and smiled,"We're going to 3 Dimension Mall, and we can get anything we want." Pichu got excited and danced around. Tommy laughed and got ready for the mall.

"Ok guys, are you ready?" Tommy's mom wore a purple sundress and let her beautiful hair down. Tommy nodded as his mother led them to the car. It took them 20 minutes to get to the mall.

_finally..._-thought Tommy and sighed with Pichu.

"Ok remember guys, stay by my side and remember the rules."

"Ok mom,"answered Tommy, and grinned. They walked inside the huge mall. It was called 3 Dimension mall for a reason and Tommy finally understood why. Everything was 3D, the walls came at you like knives and every thing had a length and width.

"Amazing,"sighed Tommy.

"I know eh?" giggled his mother as she held his hand. "Stay here, I'm going to get something from that shop, ok?"

"Ok mom," he grinned and held Pichu in his arms. As his mother went to the shop, something caught his attention, the sound of the piano, he quickly forgot about the pokeballs. A girl was playing the piece in the music centre. It was so mysterious and yet challenging people to listen to it and challenging them to play the song. It made Tommy so interested that he forgot his mother's rules. He got up with pichu still in his arms, forcing himself to the girl playing the piano.

The piece's dynamics suddenly changed and Tommy became more interested. He made eye contact with the girl and smiled, she noticed him and blushed but continued to play.

_I want to learn that--_ he thought. the piece was finally finished, and a loud applause came from the small audience. The girl took a bow and smiled at Tommy. He smiled back and wooed with the crowd.

A woman from the audience came up to the stage and hugged the girl.

"Congratulations Nuonnaru!" said the woman and they went off into the mall. The girl looked back and waved goodbye. Tommy looked down, but when he was about to wave back they were gone, she was gone. He went into the music centre, and Pichu was surprised with the music that hit her ears.

Pichu was delighted and started to sing.

"Pi-pi-chuuu," Tommy grinned and looked for the piece that the girl played. He approached the man at the counter asking,  
"Do you have the piece that the girl played a few minutes ago?" The man smiled, "why, yes I do." he continued, "It's called Just My Luck, an intruging piece created by.." the man was stopped by a screaming woman that came in to the store. It was Tommy's mother.

"Tommy...Tommy!" she was agitated and looked around non-stop. Finally Tommy made eye contact with his mother. May quickly ran to her son's side and hugged him tight.

"I told you..."she glared at him, "to wait for me..." tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom," he hesitated, "I just wanted that piece the girl was playing." The man at the counter was waiting for a response from Tommy's mom. He interupted the mother and son converstion,

"So will you be buying this piece?"

"Yes,"said Tommy smiling.

"Ok," sighed his mother and bought the piece, "but only because it's your birthday in 2 days. They went out of the store and sat down. Pichu pointed at the piece.

"Yes, pichu, this is piece girl," Tommy smiled and opened the package and his mother read the title.

"Just my Luck," she finished, "that sounds scary,"

"I think its mysterious and I can't wait to play it." Tommy smiled and walked with his mom and pichu to the car. He still couldn't get the sound of the piece in his head.

"Get in,"she sighed as she looked at her bank book. When they finally got home she went to sleep. Tommy decided to practise the piece and went up to his room.

"This is so exciting Pichu," he smiled, "I get two presents from mom!"

"Pichu!" cried the cute pet. He sat on a chair and turned on his keyboard. Dang! the keyboard screamed.

--_I guess the keyboard's broken from the slam yesterday, dad's going to kill me.--_

Pichu covered her ears as Tommy turned it off. Tommy grunted and looked at the mysterious peace.

"Just My Luck," he whispered,

"Dad's going to kill me, he's going to actually kill me."

Pichu plopped down on Tommy's lap and went to sleep.

_How am I going to play this piece! Better yet, how am I going to tell dad about the broken $500.00 keyboard!_

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2, yah, kinda boring but, like it anyway. More coming soon!**

**cottoncandy411.**


	3. Gift

Chapter 3- Gift

The days passed quickly and Tommy still didn't know what to do or say about his broken keyboard which we already know cost his dad 500 bucks!. On and on thoughts of his father's screams remained in his head, screams that he did not want to hear...at least not in reality.

_"You!" Tommy's dad turned red and his mother was in the background crying. Tommy ran up to his room. His dad broke the door open, wood chips flying everywhere. Tommy confessed:_

_"I broke it dad! I broke the keyboard" he broke out in sobs. Ash, Tommy's father...erm if you forgot looked at his son furiously and started whacking him with his piano books._

_"Heyy!"cried Tommy. May his mother weeped harder._

_"Now we have to live in the streets!"_

_"Aww, come on mom!" screamed Tommy, "You're all overeacting...right?"_

_Tommy's clothes all of a sudden became rags, the house disapeared and Pichu was lying on the ground._

_"Pichu!" Tommy screamed like crazy._

_"Its too late son! If you didn't brake the keyboard then we could've had money to take him to the centre!"_

_"But..but thats free!"_

_"It's not anymore...ever since you broke you're keyboard!"cried May._

_"But that's free!"cried Tommy. Tommy couldn't take it anymore and broke out into sobbs._

He stopped thinking and started crying from the thought of the whole thing actually coming true.

"Hey, whats all this?" whispered Ash. He went to his son and hugged him. Pichu pointed at the broken keyboard.

"pi-pi-pi chuu!"

Tommy sobbed and wiped his eyes.

"I broke it dad,"

"You broke what?" asked his dad calmly.

"I broke the keyboard,"sobbed Tommy and continued to cry.

"That's ok son,"

Tommy was surprised to hear a that's ok.

"So," continued Tommy Lee, "We're not gonna live on the streets, or not be able to take pichu to the centre or not be able to buy new clothes?" Tommy's dad laughed.

"Live on the streets?" he laughed so hard tears came out of his eyes. "Of course not, its just a keyboard, come downstairs I have something better than a keyboard."

Tommy sighed --_what a relief!_

His dad continued to smile and told Tommy to cover his eyes.

"Now...open them"

Tommy Lee opened his eyes and saw a huge grand piano right in front of him.

"Happy 11th Birthday, son" Ash looked at his son teary-eyed.

"This is soo awsome!" Tommy was speechless after that and ran to the piano, touching the keys and the soft coushin that was on the seat, his seat. May caught a glimpse of her son and smiled. _he's so happy..._

"Dad, can you wait a minute?"

"Sure Tommy, anything on your birthday."

Tommy quickly ran up the stairs and got the piece from 3D Mall.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"O, thats the piece I bought for Tommy 2 days ago." answered May. Tommy held "Just My Luck" in his hand and proceeded to the piano...his piano.

"He's gonna play it?" asked Ash. May shrugged and held her husband's hand. Out of nowhere, Tommy Lee began to play the piece _but...I didn't even look at the notes yet...this piece must be magic._ After he finished he took a bow.

"Now that..." sighed his father, "was amazing."

"Yes," said May proudly, "Amazing."

Tommy smiled and gave his parent's huge hugs.

"This," sighed Tommy Lee, "is the best birthday I ever had!"

His parents smiled and went back to their work. Tommy decided to stay in the family room and practise. _practise makes perfect, pratise makes perfect._

He finally got "Just My Luck", but this time on his own. He streched his arms and touched the cover to close the piano, but...something caught his attention...two dice.

---_I wonder where these things came from._

He picked them up and rolled them,

"whoo--hoo, snake-eye!"

But whoo-hoo was the wrong statement. Pichu ran down the stairs and into Tommy's arms.

"Whats wrong pichu?"

"Pi," pichu pointed at the snake-eye, and the piano began to play "Just My Luck" by itself.

"Whoa," screamed Tommy. "What's happening!"

"Mom! DAD!" he screamed, but they were nowhere in sight. Tommy ran to the kitchen and found a doll that looked just like his mom on the ground.. He picked it up and ran to the garage, "DAD!"

Instantly he spotted a doll that looked just like his dad, on the computer chair. _did the song turn them into dolls?---but...what about me?_

Tommy ran back to the piano and carefully lay the two dolls in the chair chest. He looked up and bit-his lip, a portal stood in front of him and a mysterious voice began to speak. Pichu and Tommy instantly became frightened.

"Welcome," said the voice, "to... Mezomariy Las Vegas..."


	4. The World of Chance

Chapter 4:The World of Chance

_--"Welcome," said the voice, "To Mezomariy Las Vegas.---_

The portal sucked Tommy in with a huge wind.

"Pichu hold tight!" he screamed and opened his eyes to find himself on the ground.

"Where are we?" he asked pichu with a face of wonder.

_Is this a dream?_ He wiped his eyes and pinched himself 5 times.

Pichu shrugged her shoulders and hid in Tommy's arms.

They were in a dark alley, only a little light could be seen at the end. Then Tommy heard breathing sounds...a lot of breathing sounds.

_Maybe that's just me...or my immagination._

Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the light. Tommy struggled to get out, then he heard a voice.

"Shhh," the voice was high-pitched and eased his fears. "I won't hurt you, I just want to help you."

"How did I get here, where's mom and da---" He stopped and looked up at the person whom he was talking to. The thing was wearing a cape that covered its face and put a finger to Tommy Lee's lips.

"All questions shall be anwsered in time, for now luck is the only thing that will keep you going."

"luc--" Tommy was stopped again and this time he understood and nodded. The thing whispered in his ear.

"You must be silent, and wear this as we walk deeper into the light," Tommy nodded and did as told, he didn't know how the thing would react if he didn't listen, and this could be his only way out.

"Put this on," said the thing. The mysterious caped creature handed Tommy a cape and slipped it over his body.

"For pichu too?" asked Tommy. The thing gave him another cape and Tommy gently put it over his sleeping pet.

"Lets go," said the thing, "close your eyes until I tell you to open them. Tommy did as told and closed his eyes...tightly.

As they went out of the alley, the light became brighter and brighter through his eyelids. Tommy could hear screams and laughter. He could smell smoke in the air and could hear a song playing in the background. It was so mysterious and intruging--

_hey! that's the piece I played...Just My Luck._

Tommy shut his eyes tighter then he ever shut them before.

"Open them now," said the high pitched voice. The thing took off Tommy's cape and made him sit down.

Tommy looked around, he was sitting in a comfy cushion chair. There were pictures of people, very ugly people, or things.

"Who are they?" asked Tommy pointing at the ugly faced monsters in the pictures. The thing took off its cape and revealed its true form. It was a boy... He had silver sharp eyes and green hair. He was tall and had 2 horns on the sides of his forehead. Tommy looked at him for a long time, finally he managed to say something.

"So, who are they?"

The boy went up to the pictures and tapped on the wall. "That is Chance, well you should call him Master Chance,"

"Master Chance?" whispered Tommy. The boy nodded and sighed. Master Chance had a huge forehead and a yellowish smile. He looked like an evil and ugly pokemonish creature. He had a face split into two, one side was covered in scars and the other was clear. His clothes were mismatched, a purple dotted tie and a pink striped suit.

_Now he needs a makeover..._ Tommy sighed and continued to listen.

The boy pointed to the next picture beside chance, "That is Shwagulles, the most nastiest thing you'll ever meet." the boy had a look of disgust on his face and sighed, "Sadly, I've been trapped in here as well."

"You have?" asked Tommy. He managed to put on a weak smile but it faded quickly. "How do we get out?"

"You see," replied the boy, "I haven't managed to figure out yet, but from what I've heard, anyone who gets stuck here has to play by the rules, Master Chance's rules." He took a seat beside Tommy and continued to talk. "I'm still a survivor, living by the chances of luck, and believe me, its not pretty."

"So,"asked Tommy quietly, "Did you get here by playing that weird piece?"

_He knows about it too! Oh yeah, then why would he be in this situation. _--Thought the boy.

The boy nodded and smiled, "I guess we have to get out of this together, follow me and put your cape back on."

Tommy nodded, and said, "can I bring Pichu too?"

"Sure,"said the boy grinning. "Leave all the talking to me."

"Ok," sighed Tommy as he put on his cape. As they were about to leave, Tommy heard a faint voice in his head.

_ask him his name..._

"Hey, umm dude, sir,"

"Ya?"

"Whats your name?"

"Gember,"

"Gember," Tommy repeated and said, "My name is Tommy,"

"Tommy," repeated the boy. He shook Tommy Lee's hand and opened the door revealing the game room. Gember looked at him and gave him the look to follow him and be quiet. Tommy understood completely and followed.

The game room was huge, Poker, Pool, Greed, Slots, Blackjack, Monopoly, Pokemon Battles with pokemon Tommy had never seen before. Gember grinned, "Amazing eh?"

Tommy nodded, he was never allowed to gamble, but he knew in order to get out it was the only way. Gember took Tommy to the pokemon stadium to watch. Two things were fighting against each other, people screaming in the background,

_wow, this is weird..._

"Hey get the show started!" A monster screamed.

"I'm betting on fish face!" yelled a bullhead. _fishface?---_Tommy looked at the man in the stadium, he had a huge head with scales and a skeleton body. _freaky..._

"Ya, he's gonna win" said another.

Gember laughed at the look on Tommy's face. "That's fishface, and believe me buddy, there are more uglier things than him!"

"I choose Hembertal" fishface screamed and the crowd cheered him on. _Hembertal..--thought Tommy._ Hembertal had a huge build, its skin was purple and it looked like a pig/snake. Tommy shivered at the uglyness.

"I choose Dorrely" said the other player, people cheered him on also. Dorrely had a catface with huge fands and a cannon body.

"Go Triubell!" screamed Gember with the crowd.

"Triubell?" asked Tommy. A monster who overheard him answered his question. Don't worry the monster couldn't see their true forms because they were in capes. This Triubell dude looked like human and had a lean figure. Dark green hair fell to his feet and he wore a silver and blue kimono.

"Triubell," growled the monster, "Is the champion 5 times in a row, no one has defeated him, and fishface actually had the guts to stand up to him." the monster laughed and left leaving a pile of dung behind. Tommy plugged his nose, and so did Gember.

"Eww, gross..." muttered Tommy. _Note to self never ask questions to big scary purple monsters or they'll leave a trail of poop for you to smell._

Gember laughed, "keep watching, don't mind the smell it'll go away." Tommy laughed but kept his hand on his nose to block the smell. The pokemon battle had already started.

"Slash whipp!" cried Fishface, Hembertal took full charge at Dorrely. Fishface had no mercy, he attacked Triubell's pokemon over and over. Triubell snickered and hid his evil smile, "you fell for my trap..."

"What!" Fishface turned pale, Triubell's Dorrely turned fiery red and aimed at the Hembertal, knocking it dead to the ground.

_Fishface fell for his trap. Triubell must've waited until his pokemon was fully charged and attacked full strike. Ouch...that must've hurt.--_ Tommy seemed to have known what was going to happen and sighed. "Fishface was a weakling," he muttered.

Fishface fell to the ground and a white light came out of his body. Gember tapped Tommy's shoulder and whispered, "Thats a soul capturer, Triubell is a soul capturer, anyone who loses becomes a slave to Master Chance and is stuck in this world forever."

_Stuck forever?_

Triubell grinned and cackled non-stop. "Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The crowd cheered him on and music began to play. Triubell lifted his pokemon and cackled somemore. Gember looked at Tommy and dragged him over to one of the tables.

"WE have to battle in one of those...and since I have no pokemon, you have to go for us..."

"WHAT?" screamed Tommy, the monsters and other things shusshed them. "sorry," he muttered and continued to talk. "But, what about you?" _I can't believe he's making me fight against Triubell! What if I lose, I'll be stuck in this butt ugly world for life!_

"Don't worry," replied Gember, "I already have a job, I play the piece, "Just for Luck." He pointed to the stage with the grand piano on it."

"How long have you been here!" screamed Tommy.

"Months ago..." he sighed and a tear rolled down his eyes. "Will you help me, get out?"

"Sure, but before I battle that freak... tell me what this world is about, and why it sucked us in here."

Gember nodded and let out a sigh. "Ok, but if you wanna know the truth you have to believe in what I say."

Tommy nodded. _Anything, just tell me anything so that I know this just isn't a stupid dream..._

**Ok guys this is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you like it. Next is The truth and Tommy's first pokemon battle with Triubell, 5 time winner.**

**cottoncandy411**


End file.
